The Quest to destroy the Evil Mage
by YUGIBOY711
Summary: This is for everyone who's mad at me for killing Tea^_^: I would just like to point out the fact that this is a sequel to â€œYugiâ€™s Dreamsâ€
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Author's note: I would just like to point out the fact that this is a sequel to "Yugi's Dreams"! I f you haven't read the first one then some of this won't make sense! So please please go to that, R&R and then R&R this!! Thanks!!! Hope you enjoy the story. P.S. I had to change somethings in the Epilogue of Dreams so read again!  
  
Also a couple of things:  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters!  
  
This is only my second Fan Fic so please be kind and don't expect much.  
  
No Flames Please!!  
  
I am not Japanese so the characters will be spelled how they are in America.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
  
  
'I can't get that horrible moment out of my mind! I remember the horrendous sound of her neck cracking as that evil Mage broke her neck. The instant my girlfriend and one of my best friends died; I died along with her.' Yugi thought as he stared out his window. 'I haven't left my room since the funeral. I haven't eaten, slept, drank, or gone to school. My remaining friends are worried and Yami, too. I don't blame them. I feel like just falling out of this window. Hopefully this will help!" And Yugi tried to fall out of the window, but Joey yanked him up just in time.  
  
"Yo Yuge! Whacha tryin' to do get yourself killed?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes!" Yugi said softly. He was now back to thinking about that moment. What he hadn't remembered was that Seto looked different, his neck he had something on there, a certain necklace that had a very distinct symbol on it. 


	2. Yugi goes back to school and Kaiba figur...

Chapter 1  
  
"Yugi, it's been a week I know that this is hard for you," Joey said. "But we've got school! And everybody misses you! Tea would want you to continue your life!"  
  
" 'Tea would want' it doesn't really matter what Tea wanted!" Yugi shouted, knowing once he said this his grandpa would hear and wake up. "Did Tea want to die? Huh!? DID SHE!?!" Yugi had now begun crying. He felt better. He hadn't shown emotion like this to anyone but Yami since Tea had died. He decided to go to school. He figured maybe he could forget if he went.  
  
Everyone stared at him. He had expected this, for his leave had been for more than he had ever been gone, except for Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba appeared. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I took notes for you during class, even though I know it's no consolation. I would also like to thank you for bringing Mokuba and myself back." Kaiba actually seemed sincerely sorry.  
  
"It wasn't me who got you back, it was Tea! You creep!! You are the one who did this!! How dare you!!" Yugi shouted. And he attacked him.  
  
"No Yugi!! I didn't do it! Why would you think that!" Kaiba shouted. 'Wait!' Kaiba thought. 'Maybe my evil spirit was so powerful that the spell Yugi and his friends said had no effect!' Then he shouted, "Yugi stop!" and he pushed Yugi off of him.  
  
Yugi was angered, but Joey kept him away from Kaiba(which ironically is something that he would've never wanted to do{?} @_@ just continue reading and disregard this whole thing). Later, when Yugi was in class and Kaiba was roaming around the halls, he ran into Joey. Kaiba told Joey about his theory. "Impossible! I know that had to have worked!" Joey exclaimed. Later, Tristan came out of the History class with Yugi. Yugi then flashbacked to the dreams he had. Especially the one about Tea. Yugi didn't speak until they reached his grandpa's card shop. "Guys! Look at that newspaper!" Yugi instructed. And they did. The front page read," Egyptian know-it-all missing!" This meant Ishizu. "Where is she? She must not have come back with us!"  
  
They were all scared of what must have happened. "If she didn't come back then she must have lost her Millennium Necklace!" Yugi stated. "And if she lost that then someone probably took it! Then they could've gone to the past, killed Tea and then her ancient soul wouldn't be able to do any magic to stop evil. Like the Evil Mage Seto!"  
  
"Hahaha! Very clever Yugi!" Seto laughed. "So, Ishizu, how does it feel to see your Millennium Necklace used for evil? To kill that which Yugi loved so much!? The fear in their eyes! It was wonderful!" Ishizu just cried, for she was tied up and gagged otherwise there would've been a few choice words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi! Well? What'd ya think? Please Review! Sorry for it being so gloomy and short! I'll try to help that! 


	3. Yugi's Pain and The Plan

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next day, Yugi decided to go to the park. There he ran into Joey and Mai. They still argued like they always did, but they were now a couple. "Hey Yugi!" Mai shouted as she waved. She couldn't figure out why he looked so bad.  
  
"Oh hi," Yugi said gloomily. He was a little bit glad to see Joey and Mai happy.  
  
"What's the matter? Oh and where's Tea?" Mai absent-mindedly said. Joey's face looked so pale.  
  
"Yugi, sorry, I forgot to tell her!' he said.  
  
"You forgot?!? You idiot! How could you forget to tell her about Tea dying?" Yugi shouted. He was enraged. Even Yami felt Yugi's anger. He was so worried that he tried to take over Yugi, but Yugi stopped him. "She was one of your best friends!"  
  
"What? Tea died?" Mai said. "She was such a great duelist." Those were the words that pushed Yugi too far.  
  
"SHE WAS A GREAT DUELIST!?! YOU DITZ!! SHE WAS SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT! I LOVED HER!!!!"  
  
"Look Yugi, I didn't know her that well I'm sure she was a wonderful person!" Mai tried to say, but Yugi had run away. "Joseph! How could you not have told me?! I'm you're girlfriend, JERK!" Everyone in the park had now been staring for quite some time. Mai and Joey were now beet red, and Mai also ran away. This was leaving Joey feeling stupid and embarrassed.  
  
Yugi walked alone to the cemetery. To Tea's grave. There he would truly be alone. When he got there he cried and cried. He thought about her dreams, her ambitions that she would've never been able to act out. All the people that would never know her. "Yugi."  
  
"Yami, I can't do this. It's just too hard!" he cried. He punched Tea's tombstone. His knuckles were bleeding. It was now raining, the rain was a darkness and sadness that Yugi accepted. Yami felt his pain. He knelt down beside him and hugged him.  
  
* Joey's House *  
  
"You guys we have to do this! There's no other choice, now," Joey told the group of Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and himself. "I'm beginning to think that Yugi will do anything to ease the emotional pain. Even cause himself physical pain!"  
  
"Joey's right we do have to do this! For Yugi's sake, even though I don't like this idea! It's extremely dangerous!" Tristan said.  
  
"If Yugi find out we went behind his back." Mai said.  
  
"Then, we'll be in a lotta trouble!" Serenity finished. "But I agree, we have to do it for Yugi's sake!" And so it was agreed. They would have to go back to Egypt. 


End file.
